


Flesh and Love

by Gothic_Bubbles



Series: Flesh and love [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bands, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Jerry is a jerk, M/M, Nice Rick, Songs, beth is there, highschool, summer is cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles
Summary: The same as my other fic but not so clean. Look at that to see more tags and such.I write the clean version first.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: Flesh and love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723219
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Always

Morty loved being in a band. Especially with his boyfriend. They played all over the universe. Sometimes it was dangerous though. Onetime Squanchy had accidentally insulted a whole family who proceeded to attempt to murder him. Or when a creep tried to rape Morty in a bathroom of a seemingly harmless planet. But Rick always protected them. He felt responsible since he set their gigs. This time Rick had set them up a gig on a planet called Grebloon.

Grebloon was lovely. Most of it was forest and wilderness, but the cities were breathtaking. Especially at night. The lights were breathtaking. This was probably their highest profile gig ever. Right now they were backstage getting ready. Morty was just making sure his make up was ready when Rick came in.

“Hey beautiful.” He said, bending down to kiss Morty’s cheek.

Morty giggled at the ticklish feeling, “Hey Rick.”

“You ready for the show?”

“Yeah.” He said looking away.

“What’s wrong baby?” Rick says with a frown.

“I’m just nervous Daddy.”

”Don’t worry. You’ll be fine mi amor.” He says, kissing Morty’s forehead.

“Flesh Curtains, you’re on.”

Morty didn’t have any more time to worry. It was time.

——————————————————————  
They were doing a new song tonight. Morty was the most nervous about this one. The music started.

Rick: I was just an only child of the universe  
And then I found you  
And then I found you

Morty took a breath and began to sing

Morty:You are the sun and I am just the planets  
Spinning around you  
Spinning around you

Both: You were too good to be true  
Gold plated

Rick: But what's inside you

Morty: But what's inside you  
I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you

Rick: But not as much as I do  
As much as I do, yeah

Both: 'Cause you're the last of a dying breed  
Write our names in the wet concrete

Rick: I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me

Morty: I'm here in search of your glory  
There's been a million before me

Rick: That ultra-kind of love  
You never walk away from  
You're just the last of the real ones

Morty: You're just the last of the real ones

Both: You're just the last of the real ones

Squanchy and Birdperson: (You're just the last of the real ones)

Morty: You're just the last of the real ones

Squanchy and Birdperson: (You're just the last of the real ones)

Rick: You’re just the last of the real ones

Morty: I am a collapsing star with tunnel vision  
But only for you  
But only for you

Rick: My head is stripped just like a screw that's been tightened too many times  
When I think of you  
When I think of you

Morty: I will shield you from the waves  
If they find you

Rick: I will protect you  
I will protect you

Both: Just tell me, tell me, tell me, I  
I am the only one  
Even if it's not true  
Even if it's not true, yeah  
'Cause you're the last of a dying breed  
Write our names in the wet concrete

Rick smiled at him while they sang.

Rick: I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me  
Morty smiled back as they drifted closer together, leaning their backs against each other.

Morty: I'm here in search of your glory  
There's been a million before me

Rick: That ultra-kind of love  
You never walk away from  
You're just the last of the real ones

Morty: You're just the last of the real ones

Both: You're just the last of the real ones

Squanchy and Birdperson: (You're just the last of the real ones)

Rick: You're just the last of the real ones

Squanchy and Birdperson: (You're just the last of the real ones)

Morty: You're just the last of the real ones

Rick: I'm here at the beginning of the end  
Oh, the end of infinity with you

Morty: I'm here at the beginning of the end  
Oh, the end of infinity with you

Rick: I'm done with having dreams  
The thing that I believe  
Oh, you drain all the fear from me

Morty: I'm done with having dreams  
The thing that I believe  
You drain the fear from me

Morty and Rick smiled at each other again. Morty fealt light, and wonderful. He felt like he could fly.

Both: 'Cause you're the last of a dying breed  
Write our names in the wet concrete  
I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me  
I'm here in search of your glory  
There's been a million before me  
That ultra-kind of love  
You never walk away from

Rick: You're just the last of the real ones

Morty: You're just the last of the real ones

Both: You're just the last of the real ones

Squanchy and Birdperson: (You're just the last of the real ones)

Both: You're just the last of the real ones

Squanchy and Birdperson: (You're just the last of the real ones)  
Both: You're just the last of the real ones

They sang the last line as the light went out.  
—————————————————————————  
After the show BP and Rick were packing up while Squanchy and Morty did god knows what. Rick was worried, not about Squanchy, he was never present for cleanup, but Morty always was. ALWAYS.

“Hey we’re almost done, you mind if I go to find Morty?” Rick asked.

“Not at all. You go ahead.”

“Yeah lover boy!” There’s Squanchy.  
———————————————————————————  
“Morty? Morty! Where are you?” Rick called.

Finally he went to check Morty’s dressing room. 

When he opened the door he was afraid of what he may find. To his surprise he found Morty. Naked. With fingers stuffed up dripping hole. Moaning Rick’s name. 

“Hola cariño.” Rick said seductively.

“Daddy!” Morty moaned as he saw Rick.

“Don’t let me stop you Princess. Please continue, I was enjoying the show.” Rick said 

“Daddy please!”

“Please what?” Rick said teasingly.

Morty whined “Please touch me.” He said.

“Mmm, that is an offer I simply can’t refuse.” He said walking over.

Morty turned over so his ass was right in front of Rick. Rick pulled down his pants and his hands went to Morty’a ass.

“Nice and ready for daddy, huh baby?” He said.

“Mhm. Yes Daddy.” Morty said sweetly.

Rick pushed himself into Morty quickly. He had been in here for a while and was totally ready. Rick pounded into morty brutally, purposely missing his prostate every time.

“Daddy! Please.”

Rick moves them so Morty was against the wall. He wrapped his legs around Rick. Rick pounds Morty’s prostate. Hard. He rubs his sides and tweets his nipples. Kissing into Morty’s neck as he moans loudly.

“Daddy!”

“God baby, so tight.”

“I’m so close Daddy.” He said.

“Mhm” Rick said. He was too.

Rick’s thrusts became impossibly faster and harder. He finally started to stroke Morty. They both moaned as Morty tightened his velvet walls. Rick bit into Morty’s neck as he came, setting Morty off as well.

“Mmm Daddy.” Morty said, blissed out. 

“Come on, we gotta go.” Rick said.

Morty whined, he was exhausted.

“Alright, come here.” Rick said fondly. 

He dressed Morty and carried him out to the car where Squanchy and Birdperson were waiting. They got in the back and Morty laid on Rick’s lap. 

“Thank you.” Morty said as he kissed Rick.

“Of course baby.” Rick said as he nuzzled Morty’s head and kisses back.  
——————————————————————————

Afterwards, Rick, Morty, Squanchy, and Birdperson, were on the way back to Earth. BP was driving, Squanchy was passed out in the passenger seat, and Morty was still sitting in Rick’s lap in the back seat. They were snuggling and generally canoodling together.

“You did great cariño.”

“So you said, Daddy. I can’t wait to get home.” Morty said.

“You want rid of me?” Rick said feigning hurt.

“You’re not staying over?” Morty asked playfully.

Rick laughed.

“Only if you want me to babe.”

“Always.” He said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Fences by Paramore

For once, the concert was on earth. Which was both comforting and terrifying. Comforting because it was familiar. Terrifying because it meant anyone he knew could be there. Especially with how close they are to home, just two towns over.

Only Summer knew about the band, and she would totally be here. His parents didn’t know, they didn’t approve of Rick at all, or the type of music they played, or the way he was dressed, or anything. His parents would freak out. As far as they knew, his disappearances were sleepovers with other friends. They had no idea.

Summer hadn’t heard any of their new songs. This was their first concert on earth since they wrote them. It was a little scary. He knew Summer would love and support him, but he still wanted her to like it. This was making him nervous. What if she hated it? To add to these fears they were playing another new song tonight.

Rick came into his dressing room.

“Hey babe.”

“H-hey.” Morty said.

“What’s wrong?” He asked always intuitive.

“I’m just nervous. Summer’s gonna be here and I don’t wanna mess up the new song.” He said

“Don’t worry. We’ve played it a hundred times in rehearsal. We’re gonna do great, your gonna do great.” He said with a comforting smile. 

“Th-thanks Rick.”

Rick smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

“Te amo Morty.” Morty giggles and kissed Rick again. “Right back at ya.”  
“Is that the best ya got babe?” “No, this is.” He said, before pulling Rick gown to a passionate kiss. They made out hotly for a few minutes, which was more than enough time for both of them to get rock hard. “How long before we go on?” He asked. “Half an hour. Why?” Morty asked. “Because,” Rick started unzipping Morty’s pants, “I really need to suck you off right now.” Rick took him all the way in one go. “Fuck, Rick!” Morty shouted at the sudden stimulation. Rick had his own cock out and was stroking it slowly. He moaned around Morty’s dick. Rick was way too good at this. He was really close to making Morty cum and they just started. “Oh! Oh Rick! Ngh, yes!” Morty moaned. The final straw, however, was Rick working his finger into Morty’s ass. Morty came hard, and Rick swallowed all of it. Morty wasn’t done yet. “Morty what are yo-oh! Fuck! M-morty!” Rick cut out half way when Morty sucked his cock into his mouth. His lips moved back and forth as he sucked his boyfriend off. “Si, si! Morty! Ah! Mmm! C-cariño, Por fav-or!” Rick moaned, switching to Spanish. The switch had morty moaning around Rick, sending him into an orgasm as well. “Dios Morty!” “We should finish getting ready.” Morty said. “Yeah. Love you.” Rick said, giving his boyfriend a quick peck before going to put his own makeup on. _____________________________________  
They were on stage. Summer was in the front row. She smiled at him. Rick was introducing them and the song.

Morty: “I'm sitting in a room  
Made up of only big white walls  
And in the halls  
There are people looking through  
the window and the door  
They know exactly what we're here for”

Rick: “Don't look up, just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be  
You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from”

Rick and Morty: “Don't you know by now”

Morty: “You can't turn back”

Rick: “Because this road is all you'll ever have  
And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying”

Squanchy and BP: “And oh, oh open wide  
'Cause this is your night, so smile  
'Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style”

Rick: “If you let me I could  
I'd show you how to build your fences  
Set restrictions  
Separate from the world”

Morty: “The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight  
Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be in now”

Rick: “You can't turn back”

Rick and Morty: “Because this road is all you'll ever have”

All: “And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying”

BP and Squanchy: “And oh, oh open wide”

Rick: “Cause this is your night,”

Morty: “so smile“

Rick: “Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in”

Rick and Squanchy: “Just breathe it in”

Morty: “Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walking

Morty and BP: “I said let's see you walking”

Rick: “Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess”

Morty: “You do all this big talking”

Rick and Morty: “So now let's see you walking”

All: “I said let's see you walking“

Rick and Morty: “And it's obvious that you're dying, dying

Just living proof that the camera's lying”

Rick and Squanchy: “And oh, oh open wide“

Morty and BP: “Yeah oh, oh open wide”

All: “Yeah oh, oh open wide”

Morty: “'Cause you'll go out in style”

You'll go out in style”

Summer was cheering the loudest.  
____________________________  
They were back stage after the show when Summer ran up to them.

“Oh my gosh you guys that was amazing! That has to be one of your best songs ever!” She squealed.

“Re-really?” Morty asked.

“Well duh”

“I thought that was obvious Morty.” Squanchy piped in.

“You did great cariño.” Rick said from behind him.

“How do I keep forgetting you two are together?” Summer asked.

“Probably because we try to keep a low profile about our relationship.” Rick said, “or maybe you’re an idiot, who knows?” 

They all laughed at that.

“Probably a good idea. If mom and dad knew you were in a band they would freak.” She said.

“Yeah, they would.” 

“You realize you can’t keep this up forever, right?” Bird Person said.

“Yeah, and not just the secret band thing, all of it really. You can’t pretend to be someone you’re not forever.”

Morty looked down sadly at that.

“Come on dude, did you really have to ruin the mood?” Rick said.

“Sorry”

Rick pulled Morty off to the side.

“Don’t worry about it mi amor. No matter what your parents do, I’ll always be here for you.” He said sweetly.

“Thanks Rick.”

“De nada, amor. It’s the truth. Now, who’s ready to go home?” Rick said.

All of the band members plus Summer raised their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear not all of this will be songfics. The next chapter will have more actual plot.


End file.
